Subject B: The Gifted
by AwesomeGirl909
Summary: The young girl screamed from fear as tears streamed freely down her face. The woman cried out in agony and covered her ears. All the glass cups shattered into a million pieces and the windows shook from the girl's screams.


**Hey guys! AwesomeGirl909 here! This is a Maze Runner fanfiction based on the movie. I started to read the book but my friend ruined it for me telling me what happened on page 250. (Thanks a lot) so basically that kinda ruined it for me and I was so sad because I love Newt. Also I'm not sure if there will be romance in here. Right now I'm planning for no romance because it's kind of clichè but I want to know what you think :)**

 **And yes this is a Maze runner/female OC (which I know a ton of people do) but whatever. It's fanfiction. Bear with me people. Lets just say there will be a couple twists in this. Also this takes Place before Thomas. Let us begin now.**

It all started in a box. At least that's all she remembered as soon as she opened her eyes.

It didn't look the least bit familiar. Nothing was familiar. Her eyes stared up at the 'comforting' cage like ceiling.

 _Where am I? Who am I?_

These thoughts plagued her mind making her feel sick.

 _Ok..I need to calm down..I can't have no memory of anything._

She squinted her eyes, but her mind was blank. Almost like trying to remember a dream you had, but could barely remember bits and pieces. But you know you still have the memories somewhere.

Nothing.

Her mind was as blank as an erased etcha sketch.

She slowly sat up as she realized the box was moving up at a rather fast rate.

She looked around alarmed and took a deep breath ready to call out for help.

Someone had to hear her.

 _Oh no. What if no one hears me? What if I'm the last person on earth? What if the rest of my life I live in this box?_

The horrible, but irrational thoughts filled her mind in a frenzy.

 _How the heck do I know what people and earth is, but have no memory of actual people? Have I met people? ...was I born yesterday? Wait..am I talking to myself? Is it normal to talk to myself?_

She was thrown out of thoughts by the metal box stopping abruptly throwing her into the sacks huddled in the corner.

She sat up shakily on her knees. The room spun dramatically from her being thrown about and she spent a good minute retching, but nothing came up.

Suddenly she heard a horrible screeching sound as the ceiling started opening up.

She was still propped on her knees as she turned her head up to the ceiling and a few blond wisps of hair fell in her eyes.

 _Oh fantastic. I remember what colors are, but I can't remember my name. Wait am I thinking sarcastically?_

She winced and covered her eyes as bright light poured in the box along with the sounds of voices which she couldn't make out.

She hadn't realized how dark the box had been.

A heavy thud resounded in the box and the box dramatically shook.

 _Is that a person? What if not a person? What if it's an angel? What if I'm dead?_

She took the risk and peeked through her hands at whoever had jumped in the box.

It was a boy with dirty blonde hair(she once again got annoyed that she could remember colors but nothing else) his chocolate brown eyes were filled with awe(she hasn't quite sure what chocolate was but it made her hungry)

"It's...a girl!" The boy cried with an unfamiliar accent in his voice.

I wonder if I sound like that. I wonder who he is. I wonder why he's looking at me weird.

Murmurs went through the crowd which she peeked up to and realized it was a crowd of boys.

"A shucking girl?"

"Why would the creators send a girl?"

"Hm she's pretty hot."

"Get the greenie girl up Newt!"

All the voices overwhelmed her and sat on her knees frozen in the spot.

The boy..Newt apparently..extended a hand to her,"It's alright Greenie. Come on."

She didn't trust him. She didn't trust any of them. She was too terrified to do much more than roam her eyes around the crowd of boys and the boy in front of her.

She wanted to go home..whatever home was.

She wanted to close her eye and wish it all away.

Tears prickled her eyes and she started to breathe heavily. 5 seconds away from bursting into tears.

Newt stood there awkwardly,"Um..don't cry...it's ok."

He turned around to the other boys and shrugged,"She's scared. She won't come up."

A grunt was heard along with another boy jumping down. The boy definitely looked less friendly.

His hair was a darker shade of dirty blonde. His eyes were a greenish color, but she couldn't tell considering she didn't fancy gazing into his eyes. On top of that she also thought he had weird eyebrows, but she couldn't judge his eyebrows not knowing what her eyebrows looked him.

"You're being too soft on the greenie," the boy snapped to Newt before roughly yanking her to her feet.

"Be careful Gally," Newt added as they helped her out of the box and into the crowd of boys.

Immediately she was faced with at at least 30 boys or more all staring at her.

Murmurs of approval or disapproval was filtering through them.

Newt was saying something to her and Gally was critically eyeing her, still roughly holding her arm.

A tall man with dark skin made his was to the front of the crowd. She couldn't even focus on what he was saying even though she figured it might've been important.

It was too much. It overwhelmed her making her feel like she was being suffocated.

Newt noticed the dazed look on her face and the way her skin grew unnaturally pale,"Woah woah. Give her some space."

Suddenly without a second thought she started hysterically screaming.

She was terribly frightened and nothing was making the matter any better.

Her screams were louder and shriller than anything they'd ever heard making all the boys clamp their hands over their ears.

"SHUT UP!" Gally cried yanking her arm.

It was painful to hear. Literally painful. Like someone was scratching their brains with a sharp knife.

She stopped screaming as she heard a voice in her head. A soft voice. A comforting voice of a girl..Keep it together. Don't let it all out. Don't let them know. You'll be ok. I'll be with you soon.

Her brow furrowed in confusion and she swayed on her feet as the boys stood up(some still had their hands over their ears though)

"Where's..that voice..coming from?" Was the first and last thing she said as black clouded her vision and the darkness took her.

 _Flashback_

 _The little blonde girl hurried home. Her blonde braids smacking her back. She had to get home before they realized she was gone._

 _As she started to tiptoe in through the back door of the kitchen she was met with a angry, crazed face._

 _"WHERE WERE YOU?!" The voice demanded._

 _"I'm s..sorry mommy," the little girl stuttered,"I..I just wanted to go..for a walk."_

 _The woman slapped the little girl's cheek making it burn._

 _"You can't go out unless I say so!" The woman cried, obviously under the influence of drink._

 _The blonde headed girl cowered in the kitchen corner,"I'm sorry Mommy!"_

 _"That's not good enough you little ungrateful filth!" The words were slightly slurred._

 _The girl screamed from fear as tears streamed freely down her face._

 _The woman cried out in agony and covered her ears._

 _All the glass cups shattered into a million pieces and the windows shook from the girl's screams._

A/N

what did you think? Also what do you think will happen(tell what what you think might happen and what you want to happen) :) have a great day.


End file.
